Module building changes (Community Patch Project)
The module building changes of the Community Patch Project are the ones that affect (directly) the editing of modules in the Toolset, which in turn (indirectly) affect what players can encounter while playing those modules. In keeping with the project's goal of allowing players not using the project to connect to multiplayer games hosted by someone who is using it, these changes will not cause the game to crash in that situation. However, there may be nonsense text displayed to players who lack these changes. Furthermore, a module created with these changes might fail to function as expected if hosted (or used in single-player mode) by someone without these changes. Item property changes * All items can be given weight reduction and increase properties. * All player-equippable items can be given the turn resistance property (even though this property is ineffective for player characters). * All ranged weapons can now be given the enhancement bonus, damage bonus, keen, no combat damage, and attack and damage penalty item properties. * Thrown weapons can now be given the keen property. * The gloves base item can now be given the enhancement bonus, extra melee damage type, keen, no combat damage, vampiric regeneration, on-hit, and attack bonus vs. alignment/class/race item properties. * The magic staff base item can now be given the keen and holy avenger properties. * Gem and torch base items can now be given item properties. * Potions can no longer be given be given the powers of ioun stones. They can, however, now be given the following additional spells in the Toolset: harm, improved invisibility, regenerate, monstrous regeneration, legend lore, war cry, aura of vitality, energy buffer, protection from alignment, magic circle vs. alignment, aura vs. alignment, shadow conjuration, nature's balance, mass haste, invisibility purge, invisibility sphere, healing circle, dirge, undeath's eternal foe, stone to flesh, battletide, Mestil's acid sheath, stone bones, and etherealness. * Wands can no longer be given be given the powers of ioun stones. They can, however, now be given all (non-epic) spells in the Toolset. * Added "none" to the visual effect properties. (The visual effect does not work in the Toolset, but it does in the game.) * Saving throw bonuses have been limited to +12, the functional maximum. Also, the costs of these properties were reduced a little so they have less of an effect on item level restrictions. * Blade barrier was added to the specific spells for which immunity can be granted by an item property. * The inflict wounds spells were added as selections for the on-hit cast spell item property. * The barkskin item properties have had their caster levels changed from 6 to 7 and from 12 to 13, so that these properties provide +4 and +5 AC when used, respectively. Palette changes * Missing descriptions for some doors have been added. * Trap blueprints have been moved to categories that match the traps' names. * New blueprints for secret placeables (by Slasher, Shadooow and Pstemarie) have been added. Spell and spellcasting changes * Dragon wing buffet has been modified and enabled. BioWare had mostly implemented this ability (intended for dragons), but then disabled it. This project has enabled this ability and modified it to work like the ability from Baldur's Gate II: the dragon makes a flying charge, which damages and knocks away (not down) everyone in the area of effect. * Caster levels can be overridden through local variables containing the desired levels. For spells cast from items, the variable would be called ITEM_CASTER_LEVEL_OVERRIDE and set on the item. For creature special abilities the variable would be called SPECIAL_ABILITY_CASTER_LEVEL_OVERRIDE and set on the creature. Similarly, for spells, the variable would be called SPELL_CASTER_LEVEL_OVERRIDE and set on the creature. (In particular, this allows caster levels to exceed the Toolset maximum of 15.) * The metamagic used in conjunction with a creature's spells and special abilities can be specified by setting a local integer called SPELL_METAMAGIC_OVERRIDE (for spells) or SPECIAL_ABILITY_METAMAGIC_OVERRIDE (for special abilities) on the creature to the desired METAMAGIC_* constant. Similarly, metamagic for spells cast from items can be set with the local variable ITEM_METAMAGIC_OVERRIDE on the item. (These settings will only be respected if the spell's script supports the specified metamagic, though.) When setting these variables in the Toolset, the following explicit values should be used: *: 1 (empower spell), *: 2 (extend spell), and *: 4 (maximize spell). Other changes * Item level restrictions (ILR) have been dropped for level 40 characters. This allows a builder to make an item that falls outside the ILR guidelines, yet still have that item be usable by level 40 player characters when ILR is enabled. category:Community Patch Project